The Bezier beam has a beam-propagating nature and can propagate for a considerable distance in a non-diffractive manner. The spatial beam propagation of electromagnetic waves has very important applications. In the fields of electromagnetic energy wireless transmission, THz-band space waveguide, near-field detection radar, microwave medical instruments, high-accuracy microwave measurement, and even ground-air power transmission of space solar energy, the spatial beam propagation of electromagnetic waves are required.
The Bessel beam has been extensively and deeply studied in the field of optics and microwave millimeter-wave electromagnetic fields. The Bessel beams can be generated by axicon lenses, holographic imaging, leaky wave antennas, and the like. It is noteworthy that all of the existing Bessel beams have beam pointing directions that are perpendicular to the radiating aperture of the antenna , and the beam pointing control and scanning cannot be achieved, which greatly limits the application scenario of the Bessel beam. For example, three different types of Bessel beam generating devices are disclosed by CN104466424A, CN105609965A, and CN105846106A, the beams generated by the three different types of Bessel beam generating devices are all perpendicular to the surface of the devices, and the beam pointing control and scanning cannot be achieved. Thus, it is desirable to design a new Bessel beam generating device with a simple structure, high efficiency, tiltable beam and controllable pointing.